Talk:Highway
In version 104e, the poster is not of a dead flower, but a poster of two monsters one pink, the other blue, that look like their fighting. The poster is still on the wall when both characters are asleep. ETA: If you chainsaw the poster a hole will appear in it that will transport Urotsuki to a small black room inside the wall with flashing floor lights. There is a small pyramid to the right that cannot be reached. The purple "cat" that's with the long black haired girl actually looks like a Clifairy. Since this game used to have Pokemon references, we could say it's a Clifairy, especially since the drawing is so similar. I saw a black taxi-limo sort of car outside the buildings with the flashing signs once, it didn't do anything and I can't get it to reappear, anyone had this happen? I know about it, but haven't looked into what makes it show up. It doesn't appear to actually do anything if you interact with it though. LainIwakura (talk) 09:39, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Tried every effect on it to no success, here's a picture for the hell of it. Wambysock (talk) 10:16, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Looked into it, it disappears once your dream counter goes over 90, so it's only there when you've gone to sleep less than 90 times. Fun fact: the black car sprite is from an unfinished area behind the small building in the highway, which is a giant parking lot filled with like a gorillion of them. LainIwakura (talk) 10:25, August 4, 2016 (UTC) How strange, I hope it has some function eventually. Wambysock (talk) 10:58, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I can't find Desu-chan? I went to the area where Desu-chan and Onee-chan are supposed to be found. I found Onee-chan at her spot on the bench, but no matter where I looked, Desu-chan was nowhere to be found. I already had the wallpaper, so I thik I may have found these two way earlier on my file, but I still have to ask, is Desu-chan like Painter-kun in that she never respawns if killed? I don't know what version of me would ever be so heartless as to take Desu-chan's life, but still, I have to ask if that's the case, because I simply can't find Desu-chan. Lips McGee (talk) 01:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah she doesn't respawn. LainIwakura (talk) 07:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) ...wow, that genuinely makes me feel kind of horrible. Lips McGee (talk) 13:45, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I have found a thing just now and it's kinda related to this. I hope my English is all right, because this is long. If variable 0043:入眠の回数 is greater than 200 (that's the number of times you fell asleep), that means you have fallen asleep 200 times or more, then, if you go to the part of the Highway with the toilets near the room with the red machine and go into girls' toilet room, you can go into a door with the telephone effect active (even if you meet the requirements, you might have to try again and again (the probability of going in is 1/5)); you'll go into a long corridor filled with toilets and stuff and creepy music droning in the background and at the end of the corridor there' a green male?-like creature which unkills Desu-chan, Onee-chan and the maid girl that's described in the minor characters page. Uhhh, I think it's kinda hard to test though, I mean, 200 in-game days... you would have to play the game for very very long (so I tested this with RPG Maker because it would take too much time otherwise).Skorohodov (talk) 12:47, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Aaannnd in the toilet corridor the only openable door (with the telephone effect on) is the one nearest to the creature, that door leads to the boy's toilet room thing. So, I recently got up to 200 days, so I tested this. And sure enough, it actually works! I went to the area where Desu-chan appears and she was alive again. In addition, I find it cool that we actually did find an area where e10 plays, even if it is in quite possibly the most elusive area in the game. I also have the Mysterious Maid killed, so maybe some time ill try and find her to see if it unkills her too. Lips McGee (talk) 19:12, July 3, 2017 (UTC) EDIT: Still doesn't unkill the Mysterious Maid. I looked all over and couldn't find her anywhere. Lips McGee (talk) 15:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Neon Highway access I'd love to have a better explanation to access the Neon Highway, which has honestly bothered me because it isn't explained well even one bit to me. I barely understood what it meant, nor do I know what does it even mean. I know the area's buggy and all, but this is mostly for recording reasons because I do NOT see videos on how to get there. It'd be nice if I could know how to properly get there with a better explanation. Neurostripes (talk) 21:41, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Well, we already have a decent answer, it's just on the Neon Highway's page instead. Basically, it's determined when you pass through the second map junction on the northeast road- if you travel on that road, there's the first time you make a transition, then the second is the important one. Whenever you pass through that second map junction, there's a variable that will increment by a random number between 68 and 78 inclusive. If this variable equals or exceeds 1,335, then attempting to return to the junction between the four roads (the "rest stop" as I like to call it) will take you to the Neon Highway instead. As such, the maximum number of times you'll need to pass through that juncture is equal to Ceiling(1335/68) which equals 20. As such, if you pass through the second map juncture on the northeastern road from the rest stop 20 times in either direction, attempting to return to the rest stop is guaranteed to take you to the Neon Highway. Lips McGee (talk) 03:46, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I do not clearly understand those instructions due to how the wording isn't exactly understandable for me. So, I wonder from where to where are the points to be marked to go back and forth in (from the north-eastern, bigger map of the Highway to the dark building of the Highway, past the aquamarine tunnel)? Neurostripes (talk) 02:17, January 21, 2018 (UTC) OK, so you're starting at the rest stop, right? You know how, whenever you travel from one map to another, the game fades to black, and then the image of the new map fades back in? That's what I mean by a "transition". If you start at the rest stop, you can enter into the north-east road, and doing so will put you through the first transition. The second transition is when you travel along the road a bit more, and again you interact with the end of the road, the screen fades out, and then the screen fades back in. This second transition is the important part that deals with the trigger to enter the Neon Highway. As described before, you have to make that transition twenty times to trigger the script to make it so that when you attempt to go back to the rest stop, you find the Neon Highway. Let me know if this still doesn't make sense, I can see if i can draw a diagram explaining what you're supposed to do. Lips McGee (talk) 02:56, January 21, 2018 (UTC)